Let Go of the Past
by shyguy1987
Summary: One night, Kenshin has a nightmare about the night he accidentally killed Tomoe. The events that follow will forever change their lives. Please R&R. 6th AND FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!
1. A Night To Remember

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters mentioned in the story below.

Author's note- This is my very first fan fic ever. I decided to do it on this anime because it is one of my favorites and I love the characters from this series. I hope you enjoy it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I won't survive this fight", the battousai thought to himself. He was losing blood at an alarming rate. He had never been wounded like this. He could see the slight grin of his opponent. The ninja knew what the battousai was capable of, but by using explosives and fighting in a forest, he had the advantage. Through the pain and the taunts of his adversary, he could only think of one thing, Tomoe. The woman he had grown to love and marry. He never imagined he could love, or that love would feel so good and hurt so much at the same time. He didn't want to lose that feeling. All he needed was a single attack; just one blow and the ninja will fall. He frantically searches for where he should strike his sword and decides that the ninja's heart is the appropriate place. Maybe then his enemy can feel the pain going though the battousai's heart. He launches the attack straight at the assassin, but as he strikes he smells the familiar perfume of white plums that Tomoe has grown accustomed to wearing. By the time he notices that Tomoe has put herself between him and his attacker, it is too late to pull back. The battousai does something he hasn't done in years, he cried; for he has defeated his opponent, but at the price of his only love. In the chaos, the battousai failed to notice the dagger in Tomoe's hand, or the horizontal slash it has left on his face, completing the cross-shaped scar that will forever remind him of this night. The battousai held Tomoe in his hands as she dies, and knowing there is nothing he can do to save her, he brings her closer to him just to feel her soft cheek on his. Tomoe gently touches his scar and tells him that it is better this way and that he shouldn't cry. The last thing she did was smile, something she was not accustomed to doing, and at that moment, the battousai wishes it were he that died and not she._

_"_Kenshin, wake up", whispered a voice. As his eyes slowly opened, he realized it was still dark out. He searched for the voice, but it was too dark to see.

"You were having a nightmare, are you okay?" asked the soft voice. Finally he noticed whom the voice belonged to. "You were groaning and shouting all night, so I thought I would check up on you", continued the voice. The voice belonged to Miss Kaoru, the assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin Dojo.

"I'm sorry for waking you Miss Kaoru, it won't happen again", retorted Kenshin. This is the third time he had had the same dream this week. Why are these memories coming back to him? He thought he had forgotten about the incident, but it has come back to haunt him. For so long he has tried to keep his sanity by pretending it was all a dream, that he never had a wife. That he wasn't the one responsible for her death. For a while he even believed it, but now he recalls what happened as if it had occurred yesterday.

"Kenshin, what's on your mind?" asked Kaoru, "You haven't been eating properly, you seem lost in thought all the time, it's like your body is here, but your mind is on another planet. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kenshin raised his head, and looked straight at Kaoru with a smile, "it's quite alright Miss Kaoru, I was just having a bad dream nothing to worry about really, so you can go back to sleep now. I'll walk you to your room if you'd like?" With that said, Kenshin stood up and Kaoru followed him to her room. They were careful to walk slowly and quietly so that they do not disturb little Yahiko in the other room. By the time they neared the door, Kenshin noticed that Kaoru had begun to breathe a little harder and faster. He turned around to look at her, and what he saw caught him by surprise. There were tears streaming down Kaoru's face. It hurt Kenshin so much to see her this way. She had cried many times before, but never like this. There was a look of torment in her eyes. It seems his nightmares have had more of an effect on her than on him.

Kenshin moved in closer to her, and put his arms around her. If he weren't holding her, she would've collapsed then and there. Her legs were quivering and her heart was beating so fast that it seemed like it would jump out of her any second.

Kenshin waited several minutes until Kaoru finally calmed down so that he can ask her what was wrong. But before he could put a word in, she began telling him what exactly was on her mind. "I've been worried sick about you, you won't talk to me anymore, and it kills me every time you ignore your dreams. If you don't want to tell me what you are dreaming I understand completely, but please, stop pushing me away from you. All I want to do is help you, and I can't help if you don't allow me to get close to you."

With that said, Kaoru could feel new tears on her face, Kenshin was crying with her. This made Kaoru feel worse than before, she had never seen Kenshin cry. She was so used to seeing him drop bowls of rice all over the ground and do nothing but smile. This was a new side of him that she had never seen, and she wishes she had never seen him this way.

"I've been denying it for so long now, hiding it for so long, and because of that I haven't allowed myself to love again. You have treated me with compassion when no one else would, you allowed me into your home despite my past, and you have stood by my side even if it meant your life. And what have I done? Nothing" At this point, Kenshin legs weakened and he collapsed. He continued "All I've done is bring chaos into your life, I have been too much of a burden, and still you dismissed it as if it hadn't had an effect on you."

"You have not been a burden, it is the complete opposite, I don't know what I would do without you. I fear for your life every day. All I ask is that you stop pushing away your emotions."

"Okay, you see years ago during the war, a young lady by the name of Tomoe had witnessed me kill a man, and she had fainted when she saw the act in question. Now, nobody is supposed to witness a battousai kill, so I carried her back to my inn I was staying at. After that she refused to leave my sight, she was convinced that there was more to me that just an assassin. In time, we grew to love each other, and we married shortly after. I decided to quit being the battousai and we moved near a forest. It was very private and out of the way, I was sure we would be safe there. For about six months we lived there, until I was attacked by a group of ninjas. By the time I had defeated the minions, all that was left was the leader. The fights already weakened me and I was sure I would not walk out of there alive. But I didn't want to leave my dear Tomoe alone, so with one final attack, I killed the ninja, but at the expense of my wife. She had gotten in between the both of us and by the time I had noticed her there, I couldn't pull back from the attack. That was the last time I had ever cried since today, and I swore I couldn't love again."

Kaoru was left speechless, she had not known of this, and it breaks her heart to make Kenshin tell her. Before she could apologize Kenshin continued; "I have loved you for so long, but because of this I never told you, I couldn't allow myself to even make it known. I never imagined I could love again, not after what had happened to me. But now, I can finally admit it."

Kaoru was not ready for what Kenshin had to say next. "I love you Miss Kaoru". And without giving Kaoru a chance to reply, he moved in closer and kissed Kaoru. The kiss she has been waiting forever for since he had entered her life. She had been waiting for so long for Kenshin to return the love she had for him, and she finally had it. She felt as if she could float on the very air they were breathing. Where their lips finally parted, they just stared into each other's eyes as the sun began to bring light into the dojo. This was a night that neither of them was soon to forget.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer- Once again, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I really wish I did, but hey, life isn't fair :(

Author's Note- Originally, I planned to make this story only one chapter, but just today I got a good idea for the story and I thought I would extend it a little. I'd like to give a special thanks to Chinita92, Terry-McElrath, and xZig-zagx for reviewing my story. I am thankful for your support and I will try as hard as I can to make the rest of the story as enjoyable as possible. Oh and before I forget, this chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off. This chapter is a lot shorter than the last, but I hope you like it. I promise to make the next one longer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Kaoru", said Kenshin, I would like to take your hand in marriage very much so". "I thought you'd never ask!!!"

For a few seconds they just sat there on the tatami floor in each other's arms in silence. But the silence broke as soon as Kenshin suggested that she start breakfast, and during breakfast, Kenshin was to announce their plans to Sanosuke and Yahiko.

Kaoru walked quickly to the kitchen room to start on breakfast. Today she was going to be extra careful not to ruin the meal, for it was going to be a special breakfast. She had yearned for this day for so long, she couldn't wait till it was announced. She just knew they were going to live happily ever after.

Outside, Kenshin was watering the flowers in the garden, a job he had put upon himself since he first entered the dojo. Finally, he was able to declare his love to Miss Kaoru, yet; something didn't feel so right. He had a feeling that something was about to happen. Almost like someone was watching him. As he neared the last flower, he saw a figure in the corner of his eye. Slowly, he gripped his hand around the hilt of his sword in preparation for the worst; a habit he hasn't been able to shake off. When he realized what he had done, he let go of the hilt and turned to greet the guest. "Hello, my name is Himura Kenshin and welcome to Kamiya Kashin Dojo. May I help you?"

The guest was obviously a female, but her face was hidden under a hood. "Yes you may Mr. Himura. I am looking for Kamiya Kaoru." With little hesitation, Kenshin walked the visitor into the dojo. As they neared the kitchen room, Kenshin called out to Kaoru "Miss Kaoru, you have a visitor!" As Miss Kaoru greeted the visitor, Kenshin dismissed himself so that he could sweep the entrance to the dojo. Waiting for him outside was Sanosuke, and it turns out he was awake the whole night, and he had heard everything that happened.

"You know it's about time, I thought you two would never get together", said Sanosuke with a grin on his face. "So when are you two planning on making it official?" "Well, we haven't discussed it yet, but I was thinking maybe..." before Kenshin could continue his answer, there was a shrill scream from inside the dojo.

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke rushed inside and Yahiko quickly jumped out of his room in a ready fighting stance. When they got to the kitchen room, they found the pots and pans all over the floor and Kaoru lying beside them, she was trembling as if she had just seen a ghost. When she finally calmed down, Kenshin asked her to explain what had happened.

"The lady that had come to visit said she was interested in taking classes here. But when I tried to explain what she would be learning here, she just lunged at me with a knife in hand. When I screamed, she just ran out of here. I am not sure what direction she went though. She might still be inside the dojo."

Sanosuke and Yahiko quickly left the room to search the dojo for the guest. Kenshin stayed with Kaoru in case the guest was still in the dojo. During this time, he decided to ask Kaoru a few extra questions. When he asked her for her name though, he was not ready to hear her response. When he heard the name, he nearly fell back. The name of the guest was... Tomoe.


	3. A Friendly Foe

Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in this story. BUT ONE DAY I WILL... not really :(

Author's Note- I am very happy to see that I am making a good first impression with this story. I would like to thank samuraiduck27, erica6060, and Chrno-Crusade1 for their reviews. Now I am feeling a bit pressured. I have to make this chapter as good as the others. Well, hope you like the 3rd chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenshin, are you okay?" asked Kaoru, "do you know this person?" So many questions have come streaming into Kenshin's head all at once. How is Tomoe still alive? How did she find me? And more importantly, why did she just try to assassinate Kaoru? It was almost too much for Kenshin to handle.

"Kenshin, please tell me what is wrong, you're worrying me". Kaoru already began crying; she had never seen Kenshin like this. The expression on his face was new to her; she couldn't even tell if he was breathing anymore. He just sat there, totally frozen. He fought to open his mouth, and he softly mumbled, "Tomoe... is... alive." After that, he passed out.

"_I won't survive this fight", the battousai thought to himself. He was losing blood at an alarming rate. He had never been wounded like this. He could see the slight grin of his opponent. The ninja knew what the battousai was capable of, but by using explosives and fighting in a forest, he had the advantage. Through the pain and the taunts of his adversary, he could only think of one thing, Tomoe. The woman he had grown to love and marry. He never imagined he could love, or that love would feel so good and hurt so much at the same time. He didn't want to lose that feeling. All he needed was a single attack; just one blow and the ninja will fall. He frantically searches for where he should strike his sword and decides that the ninja's heart is the appropriate place. Maybe then his enemy can feel the pain going though the battousai's heart. He launches the attack straight at the assassin, but as he strikes he smells the familiar perfume of white plums that Tomoe has grown accustomed to wearing. By the time he notices that Tomoe has put herself between him and his attacker, it is too late to pull back. The battousai does something he hasn't done in years, he cried; for he has defeated his opponent, but at the price of his only love. In the chaos, the battousai failed to notice the dagger in Tomoe's hand, or the horizontal slash it has left on his face, completing the cross-shaped scar that will forever remind him of this night. The battousai held Tomoe in his hands as she dies, and knowing there is nothing he can do to save her, he brings her closer to him just to feel her soft cheek on his. Tomoe gently touches his scar and tells him that it is better this way and that he shouldn't cry. The last thing she did was smile, something she was not accustomed to doing, and at that moment, the battousai wishes it were he that died and not she._

Kenshin awoke several hours later. He had the dream again, except this time he understood why he had it. He remembers the night perfectly. After wounding Tomoe, he had never checked for a pulse, all he did was run off to check if there were any more ninja's hidden in the woods. When he got back, Tomoe's body wasn't there. He had assumed that it was taken away by a passerby to have a proper burial. But one thing still bothered him, there was a grave made for her. He had gone there a few times to reflect on his life.

Kenshin noticed that Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Megumi were sitting around him staring in silence. It was finally time for them to know all about his Tomoe.

After finishing his story, and apologizing to Kaoru for never telling her about it, he explained that if her goal were to kill Kaoru, she would be back. Kenshin has decided to go and try to find Tomoe before she stops by for a second visit. "Sanosuke, can you and Yahiko stay here and protect Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin. "Sure thing Kenshin, but what are you going to do?" replied Sanosuke. "Well, I have to try and find Tomoe before she does any real harm. She knows where we live, and I'm assuming she knows how many people are in the dojo. I'll try visiting the local inn, maybe she has checked in there", said Kenshin. "Alright Kenshin, but do us all a big favor, ask Aoshi for help. You know he is in town for the week, remember?" As much as Kenshin hates to admit it, Sanosuke is right. It isn't that Kenshin didn't like Aoshi, he is actually a good friend of his. But Aoshi and him have a history of rivalry with each other. Aoshi would never attack Kenshin now, but that tension is still there. With Sanosuke it was different, because even though they have fought one another, Sanosuke has loosened up a lot. But Aoshi isn't like that at all, he is always serious, I don't think I have ever seen him smile. No matter how reluctant Kenshin was to ask Aoshi for help, he knew that it was the best bet to finding Tomoe. Aoshi is very intelligent and he has the ability to see through someone so to speak. You cannot keep anything from him, and if you try, you will fail miserably.

"Hey Kenshin, if you are planning on finding this girl, you better get a move on, it's getting dark out" advised Sanosuke. And with that, Kenshin left the dojo quickly to enlist the aid of his Aoshi.

By the time he got to the inn, it was nightfall, and a beautiful full moon brought an eerie presence to the night. He quickly entered the inn and asked the innkeeper if a Shinamori Aoshi was staying in one of the rooms. "Well, I do recall someone by that name coming in here, but I haven't seen him all day. You know he might be in the bar next door, that's where most of the people that stay here go to relax." Kenshin gladly thanked the innkeeper for the information and proceeded to go next door to the bar.

It didn't take Kenshin long to spot Aoshi within the crowd. He was the only one sitting alone. As Kenshin approached, Aoshi seemed to stiffen up, something he had grown accustom to doing when anyone walked in his direction. Kenshin sat across from him, and without even getting the chance to put a word in; Aoshi said "So, you need help finding this girl, correct? I don't have anything better to do, so I suppose I could help you." Kenshin didn't even bother asking him how he knew; it is obvious that Sanosuke had already briefed him on the situation. "Just tell me what she looks like, and I may be able to help you, and speak quickly, ", said Aoshi. "To tell you the truth, I haven't seen her in years, all I saw was her outfit, it was a purple kimono. She also wore a hood over her head."

"Well, that isn't much to go by, I will try my best to help you. In the mean time, would you like a bit of sake?" asked Aoshi. "I suppose I could stay a bit. So why have you come to Tokyo, you aren't one to make visits?" asked Kenshin. "To tell you the truth, I have been hired to do a special job", said Aoshi. "Are you telling me that you are here to assassinate someone? I thought you were better than that", retorted Kenshin angrily. "Look Kenshin, I am not into your philosophy of shedding others blood. I admit that what I am doing is wrong, but I have been given an offer I can't refuse". "And that is?" asked Kenshin. Aoshi took a sip of his sake and after placing it down; he said, "I have been offered the greatest duel of my life"

Just then, Aoshi pulled out his double kodachi and lunged at Kenshin throat. Kenshin dodged the blow with unparalleled speed and drew his Sakabatou and prepared for the worst.

"You see Kenshin, I do not choose to fight you unless I have a purpose. Right now my purpose is money. I have been offered a great amount of money simply for keeping you occupied here. Tomoe asked me to do this so that she could kill your beloved Kaoru without you getting in the way", shouted Aoshi. By this time, everyone had cleared out of the bar and police could be heard in the distance

"Tomoe has told me all about what you did to her. You left her to die in the middle of a forest. You didn't even try to get her help. She told me that she had to go find help on her own. After she recuperated, she made a false grave to give off the illusion that she was dead. She has also informed me that she has been watching you for quite sometime now, and she has a special interest in that Kaoru girl. Now I have to admit, she is a bit crazy for watching your every move just to see if you would fall in love with someone else, but it doesn't matter to me, as long as I get the duel I was promised", said proclaimed Aoshi.

"I don't think I will have to worry about anything happening to Miss Kaoru, you see Sanosuke and Yahiko are protecting her back at the dojo", said Kenshin proudly.

"Well, I do believe that was a good idea. But it won't help you very much", said Aoshi. "And why is that", asked Kenshin worriedly.

"Because, Miss Tomoe has mastered the very same technique you use, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, and she plans on using it to finish with your precious Kaoru!!!"


	4. Tomoe's Assualt

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in this story. Do I even have to put this anymore Oo

Author's Note- I'd like to really quick just thank My Name Is R.C and rappyking for your reviews, and of course everyone else for your continued support. Um, also, I am sorry for taking so long to write the next chapter. I just decided to take a little break so that I could gather my thoughts and think of how I could continue the story. Well, here goes chapter 4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the dojo, Sanosuke was standing guard by the entrance. He asked Yahiko to stay inside and watch over Kaoru for him. Sanosuke didn't really want to stand guard outside, but it was for the best. Even though Yahiko is strong for his age and can hold his own in a fight, he is too cocky. Besides, why bother him with this, he'd probably fall asleep while standing guard outside.

A few minutes later, Sanosuke's mind began to wander and he seemed to be getting sleepy. Just then, he heard something in the bushes. His attention was revived and he quickly but quietly ran to the bush. Upon investigation, the noise came from a small kitten that had gotten stuck. "How'd you get in there little fella?" Sanosuke reached into the bush to help the little kitten out. He lightly pets the kitten's small head before setting it down on the grass. With a soft meow, the kitten ran off to explore the rest of the garden. Sanosuke proceeded to walk back to the entrance, but when he turned around, a poison dart greeted him. He quickly took out the dart, but it was too late. The poison had already entered the bloodstream and had begun to take effect. Sanosuke knew that there wasn't much time left. He clumsily searched for where the dart came from, but he was losing his sense of sight at an alarming rate. After just a few seconds, he was having trouble standing and he collapsed on the floor. The last thing Sanosuke remembered seeing was a figure jumping down from a tree and running into the dojo.

Back at the bar, the battle between Kenshin and Aoshi continued. No matter what attack Kenshin used, Aoshi would deflect every one of them. Both were highly skilled in their fighting styles, and it seems Aoshi has memorized all of Kenshin's moves. "Just admit it Himura, you are no match for me. I am superior!!!" And with scream, Aoshi jumped up and propelled himself from the ceiling straight at Kenshin. Kenshin tried to dodge the attack but was too late. Aoshi's blade has penetrated Kenshin's left shoulder.

Now Kenshin only had the use of one arm, but he wasn't ready to give up. He prepared himself for an attack, but to his surprise, Aoshi put away his weapons and proceeded to walk out the door. There was a small vile of liquid and a note on one of the tables with his name on it. Kenshin unfolded the note.

The note read:

Himura, you are like a brother to me, but as you know, brothers are bound to argue and fight every now and then. My intention was not to kill you, I

was only paid to distract you and injure you enough so that you couldn't defend yourself properly. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done.

Now hurry and get back to the dojo, you haven't much time left.

P.S.

The vile has an antidote to a poison I gave to Tomoe. My intention was for her to use the poison on Kaoru so that she could be easily saved. Hopefully she didn't use it on another person, for if she did, I fear that you may not be able to save your Kaoru.

Kenshin grabbed the antidote and ran right out of the bar. Outside, Aoshi was fighting off the police that came for them. "Run Himura, I'll be okay here!!!" Aoshi was being careful not to kill any of the officers. This brought a smile to Kenshin's face, but that smile quickly changed and he ran off to the dojo.

Back at the dojo, Tomoe has introduced herself to Yahiko and Kaoru. She politely asked Yahiko to move out of her way, but Yahiko refused. "If you insist on dying, I will assist your suicide", said Tomoe. She unsheathed her sword, and without hesitation, she attacked little Yahiko, but surprisingly, Yahiko dodged the attack. He instantly recognized the move she used. It was the same move Kenshin has used so many times before. It was obvious that Tomoe was angry at Yahiko for evading, "You little brat, lets make this quick. I am not here to toy with you!!!" Yahiko laughed, "What's wrong lady, am I too quick for you?" Using the same attack, Tomoe launched herself at Yahiko, but once again Yahiko dodged it. But that is what Tomoe wanted him to do, as she missed the attack, she brought out two throwing knives from inside her kimono and threw them straight at Yahiko's knees.

Yahiko did not expect her to this and was not able to move in time to dodge the knives. He was left immobilized. He tried to pull out the knives, but the pain was too much for him to handle. Tomoe just stood and stared at little Yahiko. She began to taunt him "What's wrong little boy, am I too quick for you?"

Outside of the dojo, Kenshin could see Sanosuke lying on the floor. He tried to wake him up, but Sanosuke wouldn't budge. "Tomoe must've used the poison on him."

He opened the vile and slipped the antidote into Sanosuke's mouth. He left Sanosuke there to let the antidote take its effect.

Kenshin ran into the dojo and found Tomoe kicking little Yahiko around like if he was a rag doll. "Tomoe, this has got to stop right now!!!" Slowly Tomoe turned to Kenshin with a smile on her face. "Well look who is here, the legendary manslayer. I don't know if I should feel honored or afraid." Tomoe stopped kicking little Yahiko, who was already crying from the pain.

"I'm not a manslayer anymore Tomoe, I have left that behind me. I only use my sword to protect. I have sworn never to spill blood. And if blood must be spilled, it will only be my own." Tomoe just kept staring. Slowly, she began to laugh at Kenshin, "You have truly grown weak." With breakneck speed, Tomoe attacked Kenshin, but she did not draw her sword. She attacked his stomach with her sheath. Kenshin didn't have enough time to react and had to absorb the blow. He fell down in agony; he did not expect her to be this strong. He made the biggest mistake ever; he has underestimated his opponent.

"I will allow you to live Kenshin, but only so that you can view the death of your precious Kaoru", whispered Tomoe. Kenshin couldn't speak, he was having trouble breathing do to Tomoe's attack.

Tomoe slowly walked up to Kaoru, but before she could draw her sword, someone pushed her against the wall. Sanosuke had her pinned. "So little lady, if you enjoy giving pain to everyone, how about receiving some?" Sanosuke tightened his grip on her arms and Tomoe let out a sharp scream. She couldn't imagine how he had survived the poison. Tomoe tried kicking Sanosuke, but he didn't budge. He was as hard as stone; nothing was going to soften his grip.

Tomoe began to panic; she had planned this all out so perfectly, what could've possibly gone wrong. Sanosuke grip tightened yet again, and Tomoe bit his arm with all her strength. Not ready for this, Sanosuke loosened his grip a little and Tomoe used this to her advantage. She raised her legs up and pushed against Sanosuke's chest. He was pushed several steps back. He tried to grab her again, but she was too fast. She spun behind him and with the handle of her sword; she struck the back of Sanosuke's neck. Sanosuke fell hard on the floor unconscious.

Tomoe was pleased with the work she has done. So far no one has been a match for her skill. Once again, she turned to Kaoru, and she drew her sword. Pointing it straight at Kaoru, she prepared to attack....


	5. Kaoru's Retaliation

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its awesomely awesome characters.

Author's Note- I'd like to add Xxoro-chanxX to my thank you list. I would also like to add that I am very pleased with my story so far (I hope I don't sound conceded). It seems everyone likes my story so far and I am very happy that all of you like my story. How about a group hug :) ...... On second thought, maybe I should just continue the story. Oh also, for those of you who don't know, a shinai is a wooden sword like the ones used by Yahiko and Kaoru in the series. Just thought I would mention that since I am going to have Kaoru fight Tomoe. Let the battle begin. Mwa hahahahaha!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Kaoru wanted to do was fight Tomoe, but it seemed like she had no other choice. It seemed almost unnatural; Tomoe had singled handedly taken Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kenshin without breaking a sweat. How was Kaoru going to defend herself against that?

The look on Tomoe's face was frightening, but Kaoru couldn't take this sitting down. She quickly stood up from the spot she was sitting and drew her shinai. Tomoe was taken by surprise, but she kept her stance.

Kaoru stood in a defensive stance waiting for Tomoe to make the first move. Her plan was to have Tomoe strike first and then dodge her attack at the very last second. She this would put Kaoru at the advantage. With Tomoe at the wall, Kaoru could get a few good attacks in. There was only one flaw; Tomoe wasn't moving either.

It seems that Tomoe has decided to copy Kaoru's stance. Kaoru now had two choices, either attack first, or just stand there and wait for either Kenshin or Sanosuke to get up and do something. Sadly that seemed impossible. Sanosuke was knocked out cold, and Kenshin was too wounded to fight. It was all up to her now. In an unexpected move, Kaoru aimed her shinai straight at Tomoe and ran toward her. Tomoe easily evaded Kaoru but nearly tripped over Sanosuke, who was still laying on the floor unconscious.

Kaoru took this opportunity to strike at Tomoe. She got two hits in, one on Tomoe's neck and the other on her left rib cage. Tomoe quickly regained her footing and was angered by this. How could she let herself be made a fool of? She would not allow this too happen again.

Kaoru stepped a few feet back, now she was right in front of Kenshin. She positioned herself in a defensive stance once again. This time she was going to let Tomoe make the first move.

Tomoe just stared furiously at Kaoru, but she quickly put a grin on her face. Tomoe reached into her kimono once again. She slowly brought her hand out of her and in her hand was a small folded cloth. She unfolded the cloth to reveal an opium dart. Kaoru was shaking in terror. Even a small dose of opium can be deadly, and not many people survive the deadly effects of the poison.

Kaoru just stood there, not knowing what to do. All the while, Kenshin was shouting at Kaoru, telling her to make a run for it. But Kenshin's voice was drowned out by the thoughts in her head. She didn't want to die so young; she didn't want to die now. Not after everything that has happened. Her dream of marrying Kenshin was going to be taken from her forever. She could not let this happen.

Tomoe threw the dart, and everything seemed to go in slow motion, Kaoru dodged the dart and ran straight for Tomoe. Kaoru attacked furiously, she wasn't going to lose everything now, and not after all she's been through.

Tomoe just lay on the floor, taking each blow from Kaoru. Tomoe was stunned, how could she have missed, it was impossible. She quickly kicked Kaoru away and stood up. She set up another stance and attacked at Kaoru. This time she was too quick for Kaoru to react. Kaoru could see the blade coming straight to her face. But before the blade could make contact, Tomoe's attack was interrupted. A tall man in a white coat blocked the attack.

At first Kaoru did not recognize who it was, but she soon realized who her rescuer was. It was Shinamori Aoshi; he had come to the rescue. A new fight had broiled up. Aoshi wasted no time, he went directly for the kill, but Tomoe proved to be a challenge for him. Tomoe blocked everything Aoshi did, but Aoshi wasn't about to give up. He threw one of his kodachi to Tomoe, but Tomoe caught it and threw it straight back at Aoshi.

He didn't have enough time to catch it, but instead he moved out of its way and let it hit the wall of the dojo. He continued fighting with one of his kodachi and moved with an unparalleled agility. There was nothing Tomoe could do that could catch Aoshi off guard.

Aoshi jumped back, grabbed his second kodachi from the wall, and continued the fight with Tomoe.

Kaoru was so distracted by the fight that she failed to notice that Megumi had entered as well and seemed to be treating Kenshin. That is when Kaoru realized; the opium dart struck Kenshin. He was hyperventilating now. Kaoru quickly crawled to Kenshin's side, and all she could do was stare into his eyes. Tears were falling down her face now. Kenshin seemed to stare straight into her eyes as well, and he slowly moved his lips to form the words "I love you". This made Kaoru cry even more. She just kept asking herself in her head, "Why couldn't it just have been me?"

Behind her, Tomoe was quickly pushing Aoshi to a corner. And just when it looked like Aoshi's end, Sanosuke stood up and grabbed Tomoe from behind. This time nothing was going to make him let go. Aoshi stood erect and with one last attack, he ended Tomoe's life once and for all. But before dying, Tomoe spit on Aoshi's cheek, leaving a little souvenir behind.

When they were certain that Tomoe was dead, they moved to Kenshin's side. Tomoe instructed Sanosuke to help her take Kenshin to the clinic. When Sanosuke picked Kenshin up, he could feel Kenshin's heart beating at an extraordinary rate. It didn't seem like he was going to make it. Not even Yahiko's heart rate was this quick when he was struck with an opium dart. He ran with all his strength to the clinic with Megumi by his side. Kaoru, trying to keep up, ran behind them, but she was so confused by everything that had just happened. She collapsed half way out of the dojo and just lay there crying and hating herself for not taking the blow from the opium dart. Better that she dies than Kenshin.

Behind her, Aoshi was taking the two throwing knives out of little Yahiko's knees. He yelped and fought back tears of pain as Aoshi pulled them each out slowly. After they were both out, he wrapped a cloth around Yahiko's knees. He lifted him up to his shoulder to take him to the clinic for treatment. On his way out, he hoisted Kaoru onto his other shoulder and let her tears soak his coat.

After several minutes, she asked Aoshi if Kenshin was going to be all right. Aoshi just kept walking slowly, not answering her question. At this point, Yahiko began to cry in fear of Kenshin's life. Aoshi didn't want to show any weakness, but his lips began to curl up, and a number of tears escaped his eyes.

Nothing is ever certain in this life, not even life itself.


	6. The Kids Aren't Alright

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. BUT HEED MY WORD, SOMEDAY I WILL. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Author's Note- Well I'm very sorry I have taken so long to update but I really had no idea how I was going to end this story. FYI, I named this chapter after one of my favorite songs by The Offspring. Well I'm sure all of you are anxious to find out what happens so I'll cut this author's note short. Oh and by the way, I had posted chapter six already and I deleted so that I could fix it a little. The original ending was a lot shorter and I didn't like the way I wrote it Oo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano ran as fast as he could; Kenshin's life was in his hands now. He feared he wouldn't get to the clinic in time to save Kenshin. Luckily, Miss Megumi told him to run ahead; she didn't want to slow him down. Sano's speed still suffered though due to the injuries he received from the previous battle. He took every shortcut he knew and finally arrived. Gently, he placed Kenshin on the bed in the clinic and watched from a distance as Dr. Gensai worked to help Kenshin.

Meanwhile, Aoshi decided to take Kaoru to the inn he is staying at. She needs the rest and the dojo is in no condition to sleep in. He took her to his room and placed her on his bed. She lay there muttering to herself and in a matter of minutes she fell asleep.

Aoshi quickly left with Yahiko. Little Yahiko needed his wounds treated. When he arrived to the clinic, he handed Yahiko to Megumi and she hastily treated his wounds. She put him in the extra bed and he fell asleep instantly, he seemed to be having a nightmare though. It was almost like he was fighting his own dream.

Aoshi stepped outside and found Sanosuke sitting on the dirt.

"You think he's gon' make it"? asked Sano.

"I highly doubt it", replied Aoshi.

_Kenshin died about an hour after arriving to the clinic. Dr. Gensai and Miss Megumi did all they could to save Kenshin, but their efforts were useless. By the time he got there the poison had already worked itself through his veins._

_A small funeral was held near the dojo to honor Kenshin's life. Countless tears splashed the dirt as his body was lowered into the earth. The memories they shared that day were of the peaceful days they had. _

_ One full year has passed since the incident at the Kamiya Dojo. It's hard to believe that the death of one man could swallow so many lives._

_Sanosuke spent his days gambling away the little amount of money he had. Before he knew it, he was so much in debt that he had to flee Tokyo. He refused the help of anyone and wandered from village to village. It didn't take long for him to go back to his old ways. He began trying to bring down the Meiji government once again. Eventually he was arrested for an assassination attempt toward a high official of the government. He was then executed for his crimes against the government._

_Little Yahiko ran away from the dojo and began pick pocketing once again. It has been weeks since anyone has seen him. He is presumed dead._

_Aoshi Shinamori knew the harsh reality of death and he did not let it slow him down. He too has lost friends and allies many times so Kenshin's death didn't bother him too much. He left Tokyo the night Kenshin died for Kyoto and is currently forming a new Oniwabanshu._

_Miss Megumi went on to become a doctor and now owns her own clinic in Kyoto. The clinic was built in honor of all of Kenshin's accomplishments. She is continuing to study opium and it effects to better treat patients that are exposed to the dangerous drug._

_Miss Kaoru fell into a deep depression after Kenshin's death. She refused to eat anything and soon became ill because of it. She was often found roaming the streets of Tokyo; cursing at the very air she breathed. Her life had become a nightmare that she couldn't wake up out of. She lived like that for several weeks. Then for several days she had gone missing. She was found one night lying next to Kenshin's grave; her body lay there motionless. She knew her time on this earth was short, so she decided that if she were to die, she would die next to the man she loved._

_Kenshin once said, "Nothing is stronger than the will to live". If only his friends had remembered those words._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know a lot of you are probably mad at me for the way this ended but I need you all to understand that I didn't want to end this as a cliché. I really wanted a happy ending but the more I thought about it the more it made sense for Kenshin to die. I wanted to show how the death of one person could affect the lives of others. Well, all in all, I hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic. Now I have to move on to work on my Cardcaptor's fanfic. For those of you who are interested it is sort of a teen love story. After that I plan on writing either a Gundam fanfic or a Zoids fanfic. In the future I would also like to write a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic (after I finish watching the series). Oh and of course I plan on working on something for one of the Final Fantasy stories too. Well, thanks for the support and I hope I haven't gotten you all too mad at me.


	7. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer- I don't own it okay, so quit bugging me!

Author's Note- Well, I feel that not many of you were happy with the ending I gave this story so I have decided to write an alternate ending. I hope all of you like it.

-

Sano ran as fast as he could; Kenshin's life was in his hands now. He feared he wouldn't get to the clinic in time to save Kenshin. Luckily, Miss Megumi told him to run ahead; she didn't want to slow him down. Sano's speed still suffered though due to the injuries he received from the previous battle. He took every shortcut he knew and finally arrived. Gently, he placed Kenshin on the bed in the clinic and watched from a distance as Dr. Gensai worked to help Kenshin.

Meanwhile, Aoshi decided to take Kaoru to the inn he is staying at. She needs the rest and the dojo is in no condition to sleep in. He took her to his room and placed her on his bed. She lay there muttering to herself and in a matter of minutes she fell asleep.

Aoshi quickly left with Yahiko. Little Yahiko needed his wounds treated. When he arrived to the clinic, he handed Yahiko to Megumi and she hastily treated his wounds. She put him in the extra bed and he fell asleep instantly, he seemed to be having a nightmare though. It was almost like he was fighting his own dream.

Aoshi stepped outside and found Sanosuke sitting on the dirt.

"You think he's gon' make it"? asked Sano.

"I highly doubt it", replied Aoshi.

_Fast forward five days later._

Kaoru sat next to Kenshin as he lay there. He seemed so at peace, but at the same time, she knew that the last couple have days have been very hard on him. In fact, it was hard on everyone. No one could stand seeing Kenshin suffer like this.

Kaoru heard a knock on the door and she slowly saw Sano's hard pop in.

"How's he holding up?" asked Sano.

"Well Dr. Gensai says that he is making real progress. He predicts that Kenshin will be better in just two more weeks," answered Kaoru with a smile on her face.

"Wow that's amazing!" replied Sano.

"Yes, it's truly a miracle," whispered Kaoru.

Although Kaoru was happy to see Kenshin recovering, she still blamed herself for what happened. She has cried every night ever since that night. No matter what she does, she can't erase that memory from her mind. It just plays over and over again. The only thing keeping Kaoru sane is the hope that Kenshin will get better.

"Hey, I gotta get going. If I don't get back to watching Yahiko at the dojo, he might try to get up and walk over here. The kid's strong, but he shouldn't push himself with the injuries. Well, see ya later," said Sano.

And with that, Kaoru was alone once again with Kenshin. She enjoyed it when someone came to visit. When she is alone, there is an eerie silence in the room. And of course, it gives too much time to think, to think about that night.

Once again, like she's done so many times before, she began to cry. She cried for Kenshin, she cried for herself, and she cried for those who refused to cry; they knew that the day that they breakdown is the day that Kenshin's hearts stops beating. Nobody wanted to lose hope.

"Why are you crying Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru was speechless; she didn't expect Kenshin to recover so quickly. She instantly fell into his arms. She told him everything that had happened. She was so sorry for what she had done to him.

"It's quite alright Miss Kaoru. I'm all better now," Kenshin reassured.

Just when Kaoru was about to start apologizing again, Kenshin held her shin up and kissed Kaoru's lips softly.

"I want you to know that I will never leave your side. Not even death can keep us apart," said Kenshin.

Kaoru began crying again, but this time, it was out of joy. Everything was going to be all right after all.

_After about 3 months of planning, the wedding day had finally come. Sano was given the role of "best man" and Yahiko grudgingly assumed the role of "ring bearer". The wedding was quite a site. The entire new oniwabanshu came down from Kyoto to see the wedding, and even Seijiro Hiko, Kenshin's former master, came down to attend the ceremony. It was held right outside the dojo, next to the garden. It was truly a beautiful site. There were sakura blossoms everywhere you turned, but the real attraction of the wedding was Kaoru. Nobody had ever seen her so happy before._

_After they recited they're vowels and exchanged rings, they slowly pressed their lips against each other's._

_And they lived happily, ever after._

-

Well, I hope you all were pleased with this ending. Although I do hate clichés, I just couldn't resist ending it with "happily ever after". It just seemed like the right thing to do. Know what I mean? Well maybe not. Anyway, hopefully now I can try and continue my other fanfic now that I don't have it hanging on my conscience. Well, see ya.


End file.
